Mysterious Maggie Potter
by Rochwen-loves-Dutchy
Summary: Harry discovers a girl who looks strangely like his mother. Could she know something about his past that he doesn't? And what will happen when the one who is closest to her dissapears?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, you may or may not know me from my Teen Titans fics, but this story has been in my head for awhile, so I figured I'd get it out there. Now, just be warned, this story may or may not have an end in the first 100 or so chapters, I tend to get carried away. If I get facts and stuff wrong, please don't yell at me unless it's something drastic, I have to tweak things to make my ideas work. Well, except for the fact that eventually I'll prbably change the entire path of the book...you know what, if you don't like it, just don't read it! Ok, let's start writing, I'm probably boring you to death here...this is my version of Harry's sixth year. I know the book just came out, but I'm changing it!

* * *

Happy to be back at Hogwarts after what had seemed to be the longest summer yet, Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Hermione. "So, now that you're captain of the quidditch team and you're down a couple players, there's gonna be a wicked tryout, rightHarry?" Seamus asked as he walked by. "Yeah. I'll need a good team to get the cup again!" He sank into a daydream of winning and barely felt his eyes drifting over to the Hufflepuff table. He snapped back to reality not at Cho Chang, who looked away as soon as she saw he was looking that direction, but at a girl a few seats down. She was talking to Luna Lovegood who had stopped while making her way to the Ravenclaw table. Dark red hair, and when she turned around, Harry felt almost like he was looking into a mirror. She had the same sparkling green eyes, his mother's eyes. The more he looked at her, the more he was reminded of Lilly Potter. Allthose pictures in the photo album Hagrid had given him seemed to be smiling back at him. For a split second, she met his gaze, then turned, once again lost in conversation.  
"Isn't that right Harry?" Hermione's voice snapped him back to reality, and he turned away from the red haired girl. "Wha? Yeah, sure." Ron stared at him. "Do you have any idea what you just agreed with?" "No..." Now they were both staring at him. "You weren't staring at Cho were you?"asked Hermione, smiling slightly. "No, I wasn't. Look. A few chairs to her left, that girl talking to Luna. Who is she?" Hermione squinted in the direction he was pointing. "I'm not sure. Why?" He hesitated for a moment, knowing this must sound silly. "She looks like my mum."

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry couldn't stop thinking about the red haired Hufflepuff girl. Finally, he couldn't take wondering anymore. He walked up to his dorm, saying he was tierd. He threw open his trunk, grabbed his invisiblity cloak, and hurried down the stairs and through the portrait hole. He was already in the kitchen hallway when he realized he didn't know the password. Kicking at the ground, he sat in front of the portrait, not knowing what else to do. To his surprise, after only about five minutes, the portrait swung open. Even more amazingly, who should emerge but the red haired girl. With an exasperated sigh, she fell to the ground opposite Harry. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a small golden ball and held it in the palm of her hand. It was a snitch, and she let it fly to her finger tips and snatched it back, just as Harry had seen his father do in Dumbledore's penseive. She sneezed and the snitch got away from her and began fluttering around the hallway. She reached for it, then stopped. Harry watched her eyes follow its pattern and then darted to exactly where he sat. It had bumped into him and to anyone watching it was obvious there was something there. She smiled and reached forward. She grabbed the cloak and pulled it off.  
"Hello Harry," she smiled, offering her hand to help him up. He took it and rose to his feet. "You don't know who I am, do you?" Her face fell. "Of course, they never told you. Oh Harry!" Quite suddenly, she seemed to lose control of herself and threw her arms around his neck. He gave a small squeak of shock and she let go, her face rather red. "Sorry...but, it's just, I've never been able to see you, or talk to you or anything!" He just continued to stare at her.  
"Who are you?" he asked. He didn't mean to sound rude, but he had just had his invisibility cloak pulled off by a girl who didn't play quidditch but had a golden snitch and had just hugged him.  
"I'm so sorry! Magnolia Potter, at your service. But please, call me Maggie." Harry's mouth fell open. Had she said _Potter_?

* * *

Not very long, I know. But I needed an introduction. I just thought of something too...Cho's in Ravenclaw, isn't she? oops... IM SORRY! please just review, I even welcome flames. I'll try not to make anymore silly mistakes like that, I promise.

Rochwen


	2. Maggie's Past

Yay! my ever faithful reviewer!

pcsoccerpmt-once again, as always, i can't thank you enough. you always seem to raise my self esteem. glad you like it, but this, like my other stories, will probably go on forever and ever. just as long as you've been warned, i feel no guilt now!

on with the story!

* * *

"I'm sorry, did you say Potter?" Harry stuttered.  
"Yes! Oh, you never knew! Harry, I'm your little sister." He just continued to stare at her.  
"You-you can't be. My mum and dad, they died-" she placed a hand on his arm.  
"Come on. Let's go somewhere and I'll explain everything. I don't think I'd like someone walking out and hearing this." Glancing back at the portrait, she grabbed her snitch and the invisibility cloak. He joined her and she threw the cloak over them. Quietly, they made their way to an empty classroom. Maggie removed the cloak and sat on a desk. Harry did the same and looked at her expectantly.  
"Well. I know you're probably thinking this means that Mum and Dad are still alive." Harry nodded. "No. What you've always been told happened really did."  
"So then where did you come from?"  
"Harry, how old were you when they died?"  
"One..."  
"Exactly. And I was about a month. I was born before he came to kill you. He didn't know about me. I was in another room, in the basement. Hagrid came and got you, but he didn't see me either. Sirius found me, when he came by the next day, right before he was arrested. He took me back to his house. Since you were gone to the Dursleys', he planned to raise me, but then that whole incident with Peter..."  
"So who did raise you?" Harry whispered. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.  
"Well, Sirius was your godfather, right?" Harry nodded. "When I was born, Dad had to choose between his two remaining best friends. I can't tell you how many nightmares I've had about what could've happened if he'd chosen Peter. Luckily, he didn't. He chose Remus. The only problem was that during a full moon, he was in no state to be looking after children. So, once a month, I would go and stay with Tonks."  
"So everyone knew about this and never told me?" He couldn't decide if he was more sad or angry about this. The entire year Lupin had taught at Hogwarts. Was this not important enough to be mentioned?  
"We couldn't. You know what Dumbledore's told you. You had to stay with the Dursleys."  
"Right. Wait, after Sirius got out of Azkaban, all last year. Lupin and Tonks were almost always at the headquarters. Where were you then?" Her eyes fell to the floor. "You were there?" She had flinched a bit, but the statement held more shock than anger. She nodded.  
"In the attic with Buckbeak most of the time. When Sirius came up to feed him, he'd bring me food, and tell me what was going on. It really wasn't that bad. The worse part was that miserable house elf. On that night, when you went to the Department of Mysteries, he had tied me up. I was stuffed in an air conditioning vent until Sirius had finished caring for Buckbeak and realized I wasn't there." She smiled a little, but at the same time, a tear ran down her cheek.  
"You were really close to him weren't you?" Harry whispered, knowing how he felt when he thought about Sirius. Maggie nodded.  
"Remus and Tonks were like my parents, but he was my best friend, like an older brother, since I wasn't supposed to talk to you." Tears now rolled freely down her face. Harry walked over to her and placed an arm over her shoulders.  
"I know exactly how you feel." She looked up at him and, wiping tears from her eyes, smiled. "But wait. You just said you weren't supposed to talk to me."  
"I know, but Remus said that since what happened last year, it was time you knew. He also said it'd be ok if you told Ron and Hermione, but don't spread it around too much. Knowing this school, everyone will find out soon enough." She smiled and stood up. "Well, good night Harry."  
"Good night," he said as she walked out the door. He put on the invisibility cloak, still thinking about everythng he had just heard.

* * *

let me know what you think of my out of thin air past! personaly, im quite happy with it. once again, ill put out a plead for reviews, even flames. only one thing though. if you should decide to insult my story, give me a reason, you know, something i can build off of. constructive critism if you will. many thanks,  
_Rochwen_


	3. Poetry

next chapter! but first, the most wonderful reviewer in the world:

pcsoccerpmt-first off, no Maggie is not in Gryfindor(argh, spelling) she's in my house, Hufflepuff. I absolutely _adored _the half blood prince. that and the fifth book are my favorites. as you may or may not have realized, im using a lot of stuff from order of the phoenix(cause it was awesome) two more things: one, you seem to be my only reader, or atleast my only reviewer, so if you could put out a good word for me to whoever, i would be enternaly grateful. second,sorry about the cyborg thing in Raven's Memories. i just can't make my mind work right to write anything good with him

wow...that was long. now, to the story!

* * *

When Harry arrived back in the Gryffindor common room, he was surprised to see Ron and Hermione still up. It was getting close to midnight, and they had no homework to give them an excuse.  
"What are you guys still doing up?" Harry asked, as though everything he was about to tell them was a perfectly resonable excuse.  
"You weren't in bed when I went up," Ron said, "so we figured, well Hermione figured, thatyou had gone to talk to that Hufflepuff girl." Harry couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that Hermione had deducted that.  
"Yeah, I did," Harry said, joining them in an armchair in front of the fire, "and you'll never believe what I found out." He told them everything Maggie had told him. Ron stared in shock, but Hermione acted as though it were a normal conversation, nodding in agreement at certain points of his story.  
"I just can't believe we were there all summer last year and never knew about her," Harry thought out loud after he'd finished.  
"Maybe you didn't," Hermione said. Ron's gaze moved from Harry to her, open mouthed expression not changing.  
"You knew she was there?" Harry asked, in a mix of anger and disbelief.  
"Well, not her, no. I knew someone was there. When we were there at Christmas, you spent about an entire day in the attic with Buckbeak. According to your story, you'd have seen Maggie unless she hid in the air vent. Well, that evening, I remember finding a bit of paper on my bed room floor, like it could have fallen out of the vent. Let me go get it..." She ran up to the girl's dormitory, leaving Harry and Ron sitting in silence. After a moment, she ran back down holding a piece of parchment folded neatly into quarters. She opened it on a table and they gathered around to read it. 

_"A Surrender to the Moon_

_All day he fights himslef,  
Knowing what the moon will bring.  
Perhaps this time,  
He could fight it.  
To see her terrified eyes again,  
To see her trying to hide from him,  
Brought more pain then his curse could ever manage.  
As a perfect round orb peers out from behind clouds,  
He focuses everything he is into remaining himself.  
Inside him he can feel the curse rising,  
Forcing his thoughts to her emrald eyes,  
He tries to keep it away,  
But he can feel himself changing still.  
Finally he gives up his protests,  
And surrenders to the moon.  
MLP"_

"I didn't understand it at first, but now I think I might. If we asume everything is true, then Maggie wrote this." Ron, who was still puzzling over the poem, looked up at her.  
"It's about Lupin. About him trying not to change into a werewolf cause it scared her." Hermione nodded.  
"It must have been terrifying for her," Harry thought out loud, "I mean, it was frightening enough that night leaving the shreiking shack, but for a little girl. And someone she was close to..."  
"Are you sure it's her? I mean, anyone could've written this." Ron turned the paper over as though looking for some proof then looked at Hermione, who pondered it for a moment.  
"Harry, what's your middle name?" she asked after a minute.  
"James, after my dad."(yes, it's true! JK Rowling said so herslef, i read it on a website "Look at the initials at the bottom of the page. MLP. Magnolia Lilly Potter." Both boys nodded. "You know what, I have another one of these. Hang on." She ran back up to her dormitory and came down with another peice a paper. Breathing a bit haevily, she smoothed it out on the table next to the first.

_"Hand picked wild flowers,  
A memorial to what I lost,  
What we all lost,  
And so very much like it,  
Like him.  
Flawed but beautiful,  
Tattered at the edges but wonderful,  
Flawed to the world but to my eyes,  
And I know tothose eyes just like mine,  
Perfect in every way.  
MLP"_

They were silent for awhile until Harry spoke, his voice just barely a whisper.  
"How did you get this? We haven't been in the house since..."  
"I found this one in the Burrow. The day after you arrived this summer. Tonks had been there the night before, she must have dropped it. Maggie must've given it to her or she found it or something." Harry stared down at the second poem in silence. She had been through everything he had. Losing parents, and then Sirius. There was someone who knew exactly how he felt. After awhile, Ron went up to bed, shortly after Hermione did the same, leaving Harry alone. He picked up a quill and started to write.

* * *

There! and I have a plot too! except you dont know it yet! fear not, youll find out soon. By the way, I wrote both of those poems, so if for any reason you wish to use them, just ask permission first if you dont mind! that be all!

_Rochwen_


	4. Not Just a Dream

OMG! I'm sooo sorry it took me so long for this! with school starting and all i just havent had time! well, reviews first

pcsoccerpmt-thank you so much for adding a link to me! i had no reason to stop reading your story, it was wonderful!

Rogue-glad you approve! "white pony!"

ok, i think this might suck cause i dont know how to transition into my plot very well...ill try my best though!

* * *

Maggie sat in the Great Hall and looked up expectantly when the post came in. After a few moments she began to look worried. Still watching the ceiling, she stood and began to make her way over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione spotted her first and nudged Harry with her elbow so that he too looked up.  
"What's the matter?" he asked, standing to meet her. She glanced around at a few heads that were turning to look at her. She motioned for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to follow her. They headed into the library, which was empty because everyone was at breakfast. She sat at a table and looked at them.  
"For all of my four years at Hogwarts, I've kept steady contact with Remus.It was never more than two or three days after I sent mine that he would write back. Well, It's been awile, maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I'm worried."  
"How long has it been since you sent your last letter?" Hermione asked gently.  
"Two weeks." All three stared at her. She started crying, head down on her arms. Harry was sitting next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Ron had become like a brother to her as well, and held her hand from across the table. Hermione looked very frightened and started pointedly at Harry.  
"The letter probably just got mixed up on the way, I'm sure he's fine," she said, trying to sound optomistic.  
"You're probably right. I'm just over reacting." Maggie sat up, wiping tears from her eyes. "Thanks guys." 

Maggie sat bolt upright in her bed. Sweating, she looked over at her clock. It was midnight. She took a moment to steady her breathing then got out of bed, holding tight to her teddy bear. It embarassed her, but Sirius had found it next to her when she was a baby. She'd had it all her life. Silently, she moved through the corridors to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady glared at her.  
"Password?"  
"I don't know, but please, I need to get inside!"  
"No password, no entrance." She started to go back to sleep.  
"Please, I'm Harry Potter's sister, Maggie."  
"Never heard of you."  
"Please," she fell to her knees, "Magnolia Potter, can't you let me in to talk to Harry?"  
"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" the fat lady said irritably, swinging open. Abit shocked, Maggie got up and rushed inside.  
She then was faced with the problem of finding Harry. She looked back and forth between the two stairways.  
"Maggie?" With a slight jump, she turned and saw Ron sitting at a table, a rather long essay sprawled in front of him. "What are you doing in here?" She walked over to the table, realizing for the first time how foolish she was going to sound.  
"I had a nightmare," she murmered. Ron smiled a little and pulled a chair next to his.  
"Sit. Tell me why it was so bad that you had to come down here, there has to be some sort of reasoning behind it." She sat and drew her knees up to her chest. He put an arm around her shoulders because she had started crying.  
"Well, it started with a memory. When I was about five. It was a friday night and me and Remus and Tonks were playing a board game. It was getting near my bed time and I was trying to delay to stay up longer. I pointed out how pretty the moon was as it was rising. Remus froze and Tonks took my hand, trying to lead me out of the room. But I was scared. I didn't know what was wrong and didn't want to leave him alone. Then as the moonlight fell on him he changed. That was the first time I had seen it. I was so scared. I screamed and tryied to hide behind Tonks. He had taken the wolf's bane, so after he changed, he came over to me, tried to show me there was nothing to be afraid of, that it was still him. I screamed and ran up to my room and locked the door. I cried for a long time then finally fell asleep." She had to pause. She buried her face deeper into Ron's shoulder and cried for a moment. He stroked her hair with inkstained fingers until she lifted her head again. "Then I can see, in the dream, Remus and Tonks in the kitchen. It must have been a good time later, like now. She was very worried about him. He kept telling her that he had business for the Order he had to take care of. She started crying as the moon rose and he changed. She kissed his cheek and he left. Well, the next morning I come downstairs for breakfast and immediatly know something is wrong. Remus was always there. Drinking coffe and reading the paper, or making breakfast, or going over stuff for the Order. Well, in the dream he wasn't there. I ran and woke Tonks and we looked everywhere, both of us crying. We couldn't find him. That's when I woke up." She resumed her crying and Ron hugged her closer.  
"Shhhhhhhh, it's alright Maggie, it's just a dream."  
"B-but that's just it. I-it isn't," she sobbed.  
"What?" he asked, suddenly frightened. Maggie regained control of her self.  
"I don't think it was just a dream. I've had dreams that I thought were just dreams before, but then the things in them happened." He stared at her, not fully understanding. "I'm a Seer. I don't have full control of my aility, but sometimes when I have a dream, I just know it's real. That's how this was." She started crying again. Ron hugged her close and rocked back and forth, trying to calm her down, but his mind was racing.


	5. Tonks

ok, im starting this chapter the day after the last one, lets see how long it takes me to finish it...first my loyal reviewer:

pcsoccerpmt-im going to explain how she got in. and ill try not to make any good guys die, but my plots sometimes get a life of their own...

story time!

* * *

"Maggie?" Maggie's eyes fluttered open to see Harry standing in front of her looking rather confused. She blinked and looked around trying to figure out where she was. She was still in the Gryffindor common room. She sat up, brushing hair out of her eyes. 

"I had a nightmare." she said, as though this was a very simple situation. She noticed that Ron had woken up too and was peering around groggily. Harry raised his eye brows. She told him everything she had told Ron the night before, except for the fact that she was a Seer.

"How did you get in?" Harry asked after she had finished and there was silence for a moment. "You don't know the password, do you?"

"No, and I was actually wondering that myself. All I did was say my name." Ron nodded.

"The password's magnolia. The fat lady would have let her in if she said it." Harry made a small grunt of agreement.

"We should wait for Hermione to wake up, she might be able to help us with this."

"No need to wait," she said cheerfully, coming down the stairs. "What do you need my help with? Ron, please tell me it's not that potions essay you stayed up all night doing."

"It's not. It's about me. I had a nightmare last night." And so again Maggie explained everything.

"What if it was just a dream? I mean, Harry's had 'visions' before, but he has the connetion with You-Know-Who. If it was like that, you wouldn't have played a part in it, you just would have seen Tonks and Lupin." Ron glanced over at Maggie, who had her head in her hands.

"It wasn't just a dream. It was mixed with a dream, which is why I saw myself in it, but it was real." Hermione raised her eye brows skeptically. "I'm a Seer. I don't have any control over it cause I never took divination, but I See things. Past or future. This wasn't a prediction, it was a memory." There was silence for a moment. Ron placed a hand on Maggie's back as she started to cry.

"Hang on, I've got an idea." Harry ran up to his dorm and started digging through his trunk. At the bottom he found a peice of broken mirror. He gathered all of them and brought them to the common room. "Sirius gave this to me at Christmas. He said I could use it to contact him, but he doesn't have it. Maybe it could reach who ever does have it." Maggie had given a small sniffle when he mentioned Sirius, but now stared at the bits of mirror.

"_Reparo._" Hermione muttered, and the mirror mended its self. "Who should we try to reach?" she asked, looking up at Harry. He lifted it and held it at eye level, not entirely sure how it worked.

"Remus Lupin." Another sniff from Maggie, but the mirror did nothing. "Nymphadora Tonks." The surface of the mirror swirled and then cleared to show the ceiling of a room. Harry placed it on the table so they could all see. After a moment, Tonks' face appeared.

"Harry? Hermione? Ron? _Maggie?_ What's going on?" she asked, looking utterly perplexed. Maggie, however, noticed that her eyes were a bit red and puffy. No one was quite sure what to say, so Maggie decided to try her explanation again.

"I had a nightmare last night. I'm pretty sure it was another vision. I was just wondering, is Remus there?" Tonks hung her head.

"No. Don't ask me where he is. Don't ask me when he's coming back." Her eyes were swimming with tears.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know! He's gone. After the full moon two weeks ago, he never came back. We've looked everywhere. I really don't want to scare you, but I'm worried. I'm afraid something happened to him." She broke off in a sob, just loud enough for them to hear. "Don't do anything crazy. The Order will take care of it." Then the connection broke off. They all stared at the mirror which now only reflected their pale faces. A tear fell from Maggie's eye.

"I'm through waiting for the Order to take care of things."

* * *

tada! wow, two days and ive got another chapter up! thats to apologize for the long wait for the last one! well, read, review, tell your friend to do the same, and all that jazz

_Rochwen_


	6. Sight

next chapter! yay, it didnt take forever!

pcsoccerpmt-don't worry, i wont stop writing this one(i will make that exact same comment when i post the next chapter of Prelude) my creative genius is waiting, fear not!

onward!

* * *

Maggie knocked gently on the class room door, unsure if any teacher would be in their room on a Saturday afternoon. She was about to turn and leave when she heard foot steps. The door knob twisted and Firenze appeared in the doorway.  
"How can I help you, young Maggie?" She wondered for a moment how the centaur knew her name, for she had no classes with him, but she figured it was part of teaching divination.  
"I need some advice. May I come in?" She didn't want the entire hallway hearing her conversation. Firenze nodded and stepped aside, gesturing for her to enter. She gave a slight gasp as she entered the forest clearing that was his class room. "I never took divination, but I am a seer and need some help mastering it."  
"Sight is quite a gift. Why did you not take the class?" Maggie blushed and lowered her gaze. "Ah, you did not wish to be taught by Professor Trelawny. Quite alright. Let me see what I can do for you." He waved a hand and it was as though the sun set. He looked up at the stars and was silent for a moment. "You are destined to have some effect on the world. I will do my best to help you reach this point."  
For over three hours, Maggie practiced mastering her sight and understanding her visions. When she left she felt her a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she could now finally understand all the visions that came to her. She was also very hungry, having skipped breakfast. She drifted to the dining hall where she spotted Ron's red hair. She moseyed over and sat beside him.  
"How'd it go?"  
"Good! I can understand it all. I hope this will help us find Remus." She wiped a tear from her eyes as she grabbeda sandwich. "Where are Harry and Hermione?"  
"Up in the common room, going over every word of the conversation with Tonks and every detail of your dream for clues."  
"We should go help them." Ron nodded and grabbed another sandwich as he rose from the table. They entered the Gryffindor common room to find it empty except for Harry and Hermione who were looming over tons of parchment and books that had been spread over two tables.  
"What is all this stuff?" Ron asked, looking at the cover of one of the books, _Dream Interpretation. _  
"Well, I wrote down the conversation with Tonks and Maggie's dream. We're looking for any clues as to where he may be and why."  
"I think first we should find out what the business he had to do for the Order. That may give us an idea of where he was going at least. " There was a moment of silence as Hermione stared at Ron, suprised at his idea, but then she nodded.  
"Unless of course, Maggie could take care of that for us." Maggie looked utterly confused. "Use your sight. Unless of course 'the inner eye does not see upon command'" She added a certain amount of mockery as she quoted Professor Trelawny and the others had to laugh.  
"I don't know, but I'll definately try. The only thing is, you guys have to leave. I can't concentrate on seeing something far away when there are people around." Slowly they dispresed, Hermione gathering some papers to look over in the library. She sat down in the middle of the floor and sat in the stereotypical meditation position. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tryed to make her mind wander to where ever Remus was. She just couldn't do it. She didn't know where he was, so she couldn't concentrate on a location.A tear streaming down her cheek, she tried to concentrate harder, but to no prevail. After an hour of failed attempts, she felt herself drifting to sleep. She lay down in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, and let the cackling of the fire carry her away.

_She could hear the fire still, and knew she wasn't truly asleep. Slowly, the sound changed from snapping and burning to the crunch of dry fall leaves. She was walking through a forest, it was dark. Looking up, she could catch glimpses of the full moon between the leaves. There was a sting in the wind and she could see her breath. She came to a clearing and froze, hiding behind a tree. There was Remus, but as a werewolf, and someone else. She couldn't tell who the other person was, for they wore a black hood. They had a wand pointed at Remus and were whispering intructions. They lowered the wand and backed up, dissapearing into the trees.  
The werewolf smelled the air and turned, looking directly at her. Looking in his eyes, she could see he had taken the wolfsbane, he was in control of what he was doing. Or was he? He snarled and lowered to the ground. As he jumped at her, claws extended, teeth bared, she screamed._

Maggie's eyes opened again. She was sitting in front of the fire. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around her, all looking rather pale.


	7. In the Forest

next chapter! (dances and lacks spelling ability...dont ask)

Ginny Weasley- ACK, it's Ginny! what poor family do you know of that has 11 children? there are only 7 weasleys...

pcsoccerpmt-cliffhangers, stop? dont be silly! they're too much fun! hey guess what, im talking to you on IM as im writing this! just thought id throw that in there...

ok, enough with my randomness! on to...more...of my...randomness...

* * *

"Maggie, are you alright?" Hermione asked nervously.  
"Yes, I'm fine, why?"  
"Well, we came back from being at the library for about an hour. We sat here for a good 45 minutes until you screamed and woke up."  
"I was asleep for that long?" Ron nodded, very pale under his red hair. "That's not the point. Remus is in trouble."  
"How? Where is he?"Harry asked, looking just a bit frantic.  
"I don't know," Maggie said slowly. "A forest somewhere. I think he might be under the imperious curse. Hermione, when's the next full moon?"  
"Let me check." She flipped through some papers on the table. "Tonight." Maggie's eyes were wide.  
"Something's going to happen. We have to find him."  
"But we don't know where he is. We can't find him by tonight," Harry said, his voice fading into thought as he finished the scentence.  
"Maggie, can you describe where you saw him?" Ron said after a moment, "maybe we could figure out where he is." She closed her eyes and thought back.  
"A fairly large clearing, pretty deep in the forest, there wasn't much sound. There were a lot of fallen trees, but the pattern of them didn't make much sense...they were all fallen toward the center-" She was interrupted by a gasp from Hermione. Her hands were over her mouth and her eyes were very wide.  
"That's where Hagrid had Grawp. That's in the Forbidden Forest. I'm sure of it."  
"Well, come on, it's getting near six, the sun will be setting soon, we need to be there."  
"We can't just rush into this! Go upstairs and get things ready, I'm going to do a bit more research about the Imperious curse." Harry directed a pointed look at Ron and they headed up to the boys' dormitory. Maggie hesitated for a moment, then followed them, not being much of a book-worm.Harry pulled a silvery cloak from his trunk and grabbed his wand off his bed table.  
"Do you both have yours?" Maggie and Ron nodded. "Ok, this is gonna be a tight fit. Maggie, stand between us." She did as told and Harry threw the invisiblity cloak over them. "Be very quiet and maybe she won't hear us." They snuck silently down the stairs to the common room, past Hermione, and out the portrait hole, which had been left open by some first years that had just entered. When they were out in the hallway, Harry removed the cloak. They headed down the stairs and over the grounds. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, they one by one slipped into the forest.  
"Follow me," Harry whispered, lighting the tip of his wand. Night was falling very quickly. They moved quickly down the path and eventually off it, picking their way silently through the trees.  
"Guys, I don't like this, it seems way too familiar.." Maggie whispered. Harry just shushed her. Ron reached back his hand and she grabbed, desperate for reassurance. He turned with a worried look on his face, she was squeezing his hand pretty tight.  
"Are you ok?" She nodded, and kept moving forward. After about a minute more, she stopped dead in her tracks. Ron fell backward, as she was still holding his hand and she had given no warning. "Harry, hang on a sec," he whispered, seeing Maggie's face. She was ghostly pale and beginning to hypervenalate. Harry came over and grabbed her shoulders gently.  
"Are you ok? What's the matter?" For a moment, she didn't move, then she let out a quiet sob and shook her head.  
"It's too familiar. It's like deja vu, but much more so. I know where I'm going to step, every moise I'm going to hear. I've been here before." Harry glanced at Ron with raised eyebrows, then held Maggie close to him.  
"It's alright. That's good. Nothing can hurt you now."  
"But I don't know how it ends! I woke up as-"she stopped herself. "Come on, we need to keep going. Let me lead the way." She pulled away from the boys and moved forward with purposeful steps. If what she had seen was really going to happen, she didn't want anyone else to be hurt. She looked up and caught a glimpse of the full moon. Determined, she focused, staring as shapes formed from her visible breath. Leaves crunched beneath her feet. A faint, stinging wing toyed with the ends of her hair. Fianlly she came to the clearing. Holding her breath, she hid behind a tree.  
There was Remus, as a werewolf, and the hooded figure talking to him. She clutched the tree to keep her self from falling. She could sense Harry and Ron standing right behind her. _Whatever happens, _she thought, _I won't let them get hurt. I dragged them into this, it's my problem, not theirs. _She wanted to close her eyes as the hooded figure backed away. The werewolf looked straight at her. Slowly he crept over to where she hid in the trees. His eyes were his own, he was not a full werewolf, he was still human on the inside, he could still be controlled. He lept at her and just as she had done in her own mind, she screamed.

* * *

MASTER OF ALL CLIFFHANGERS! review or i shall never update again! kidding of course...

much love,  
_Rochwen_


	8. Chapter 8

sorry this is taking so long. ideas aren't rolling too fast.

Ginny-you reviewed. before every chapter, i respond to the reviews from the previous one. it reminds me that people are reading this and therefore gives my life purpose. and no, Ron and Maggie will NOT get together. in both of my stories right now, im trying for a deep friendship between a girl and a guy. im now realzing thats really hard without suggesting romance.

pcsoccerpmt-yes, i loooove my cliffhangers! they make it more fun! and you make me feel terribly special by insulting other people for not reading. thank you

onward! fweee!

* * *

The werewolf crumpled to the ground with a cry of pain mixed with anger. He was trying to fight the imperius curse that was on him. He rose again, growling, then stopped. Maggie's eyes filled with tears.  
"Remus!" she ran to into the clearing where he stood, not knowing or caring if he was in control of himself or not.  
"Maggie, no!"Harry and Ron yelled, hesitating for a moment and then following after her. In the helf second that they hesitated, a jet of blue light shot from somewhere in the trees and hit Maggie square in the back. Her eyes widened, then she collapsed to the ground. Remus, obviously having regained control of himslef, sniffed her and nudged her with a paw. He let out a long low, mournful werewolf cry and lay beside her.  
"Is she alright?" Harry asked him, Ron was so pale he looked as though he would pass out. Lupin turned his large werewolf head toward them with fear in his eyes. They realized what he meant. He didn't know. "We've got to gey her to the hospital wing." They carefully lifted MAggie's limp form from the ground and began a long, slow walk back to the castle.

* * *

yes, i know that was ridiculusly short. im having really bad writers block and think i might have to give up on this one. either that or just BS an ending. its just not working too well...


	9. Author's note

Kelly Rhodes

This article illustrates the democratic principle of judicial review. The person being charged is given the opportunity to a quick trial by the grand jury.


End file.
